


Guadalupe

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des rats géants, un couvent, du chocolat et tous ces sourires différents de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guadalupe

— Iron Man à terre !

Le bouclier fend l’air au moment même où l’armure se baisse, s’écrasant parfaitement entre les deux yeux de la créature gigantesque, avant de reprendre sa trajectoire pour revenir exactement au bon endroit. Iron Man se relève mais déjà une nouvelle vague d’ennemis arrivent et il le perd de vue, occupé à défendre New-York contre ce qui cette fois semble être une armée de musaraignes géantes et très très féroces.

Lorsqu’il aperçoit à nouveau l’armure c’est parce qu’il est soulevé de terre par cette dernière.

— Désolé Cap, on a besoin d’un coup de main sur le toit du couvent.

Il le sent le lâcher et se réceptionne d’une roulade, le bouclier partant déjà à la rencontre de la gueule du premier rongeur. Ils sont nombreux, et plusieurs menacent de descendre dans la cour intérieure. La police n’a pas eu le temps d’évacuer les lieux. Il continue son mouvement, ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits de craquement. Il entend le sifflement d’une flèche dans son dos, il ne se retourne pas pour vérifier, Hawkeye couvre ses arrières c’est bon à savoir. Il sait vaguement que Widow est au niveau du café, Hulk est à la sortie des égouts, là d’où viennent les créatures et dès qu’ils auront mis hors de nuire tous les rongeurs qui menacent les civils ils iront le rejoindre pour tenter de comprendre d’où vient cette menace.

Lorsqu’il descend du toit il n’y a plus une vermine géante vivante sur les tuiles et il saute d’escalier de secours en balcons, le périmètre est sûr, il est temps de confronter les rats dans leur trou.

Ils pataugent dans les égouts une bonne demi-heure au milieu des cadavres que Hulk a laissé et heureusement qu’il fait froid et que l’air n’est pas lourd car déjà l’odeur est difficile à supporter. Enfin ils arrivent sur le génie qui a eu la brillante idée de vouloir envahir leur ville à coup de rongeurs géants. Il est juste un peu secoué mais encore vivant même si légèrement délirant et l’un dans l’autre, c’est une belle victoire pour les Avengers.

Il attend qu’ils soient tous de nouveau à l’air libre avant de prendre la parole.

— Bien joué, Avengers. 

Ils remettent le suspect, il ne sera coupable que lorsqu’il sera jugé, à Coulson qui leur rappelle que le débrief aura lieu ce soir après dîner à la Tour.

Comme toujours il est le dernier sur les lieux, enfin le dernier des Avengers, SHIELD et les forces de l’ordre sont encore là, occupés à remettre de l’ordre, à se débarrasser des cadavres, à préparer les rues pour le retour des new-yorkais.

C’est le reflet du soleil sur les couleurs étincelantes qui attire son attention. Sans même y penser il se dirige vers lui. Normalement il est un des premiers à partir, l’un des avantages de pouvoir prendre la voie des cieux, peut-être a-t-il un problème technique.

— Tout va bien, Iron Man ?

Sauf que ce n’est pas Iron Man qui se retourne, c’est Tony Stark tenant son heaume entre ses mains, le regardant, surpris.

— Sûr. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas, ils n’avaient pas de lasers et ne crachaient pas d’acide, l’armure n’a même pas une égratignure.

— D’accord.

Il lève les yeux, le couvent est un vieux bâtiment, il est à peu près sûr qu’il devait déjà être là à son époque, mais ce n’était pas vraiment son quartier. 

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait là. Mieux vaudrait laisser Tony seul. Il se montre indiscret juste en étant là. Il est temps qu’il parte.

La porte s’ouvre et même les nonnes ont changé, plus de noir et blanc, plus de cornettes, mais un simple voile gris et des vêtements que n’importe quelle femme de son temps aurait pu porter. Elle les fait pénétrer sans un mot dans la chapelle. Le soleil entre à peine par les vitraux et la douce lumière des cierges est ce qui illumine l’endroit.

Il regarde autour de lui, sans savoir quoi faire.

Iron Man, Tony Stark se tient là dans la nef, entre les bancs simples de bois, la lumière de l’arc réacteur une étrange concurrente à celle des cierges, l’armure est une idole moderne d’or et d’écarlate, presque un blasphème au milieu de la brique et du bois.

— Que faisons-nous là ?

— Quoi, surpris que je n’aie pas pris feu en posant le pied dans ce lieu saint ? Moi, je suis venu voir quelqu’un ici, raison valide et simple... Toi, Cap… j’en sais rien. Que fais-tu là, Cap ?

Et voilà, l’hostilité, le défi, le regard qui le détaille comme essayant de voir sous la peau comment il fonctionne, ce qui le fait tiquer.

Mais déjà le génie s’est désintéressé de lui et un sourire, un vrai joue sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se tourne vers la nouvelle venue. Ses yeux sont blanchis par l’âge et elle n’est pas plus grande ni plus forte qu’un oiseau et avec toute la minutie et la douceur possible les mains de métal d’Iron Man la prennent par le bras et la mènent jusqu’à une chaise. La surprise vient après, quand il se met à genoux devant elle, leurs têtes enfin au même niveau.

Il se retourne, il a l’impression d’être un intrus et il l’est. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a suivi Iron Man, pourquoi, il a mis ses pas dans les siens sans même y réfléchir. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il a enlevé la capuche dès qu’ils ont franchi le seuil de la chapelle. Tony et la sœur discutent à voix basse dans une autre langue. Il s’éloigne pour leur laisser de l’espace. Une statue de la Vierge l’accueille dans une petite chapelle et, avec prudence il s’agenouille sur le banc, joignant les mains, fermant les yeux.

Rien ne lui vient. Même lorsque sa mère avait le temps de l’emmener à l’église le dimanche quand il était en assez bonne santé il n’arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire à Dieu. Il connaissait les répons et les hymnes et il allait à confesse pour communier à Pâques mais c’était tout. 

Il ne sait pas s’il croit en Dieu, et y a-t-il quelque chose de plus indécent et blasphématoire que de douter de son existence dans sa propre maison ? Pendant la guerre il a côtoyé des athées et des anarchistes, il a vu des horreurs qui lui ont fait espérer qu’il n’y avait pas une entité qui laissait faire ça. A présent il a côtoyé des extra-terrestres qui ont été vénérés comme des dieux, il a survécu pendant soixante-dix ans dans la glace et il est soulagé de voir que des lieux comme celui-ci existent encore. Lorsqu’il se contente d’écouter et de sentir il pourrait se croire à nouveau à l’église avec sa mère, ou dans cette petite chapelle perdue au milieu des Abruzzes où ils avaient trouvé refuge une semaine entière.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, bercé par des odeurs et des sons enfin familiers, il n’arrive pas à savoir s’il a rêvé les larmes et la douleur. L’odeur de métal le dérange avant même que la main se pose sur son épaule.

— Hey Cap…

Sa voix est douce et il a quelque chose dans les mains.

Il se signe et se relève, acceptant ce que lui tend Tony. La boîte est carrée et d’après l’étiquettes contient des « tortas » quoi que ce soit.

— Il faut que je te présente.

Il le ramène près de la vieille femme et les mains de Steve ressentent cruellement l’absence de son carnet et de ses crayons. Elle ne restera pas longtemps parmi eux et elle est si belle à la lumière des cierges qui joue sur ses rides et son sourire aveugle.

— Sor Guadalupe, Captain America. Cap, Sor Guadalupe.

— Enchanté, ma sœur.

Il lui serre la main et elle sourit encore plus.

— Merci mon fils.

Elle a un accent chantant.

— Antonio, je vais me retirer, et si Dieu veut que je la revoie je lui donnerai de tes nouvelles et je lui dirai qu’elle te manque.

Le sourire du millionnaire est fragile, tendu, vrai, triste.

— Merci.

Il prend le visage fragile de la vieille dame dans les mains puissantes d’Iron Man et il l’embrasse sur la joue et à la lumière trompeuse des cierges il lui semble voir des larmes couler.

— Dios te ampare m’ijo.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de se relever et tourner la tête.

— Que Dieu te guide, mon fils.

— Merci, ma sœur.

Il serre ses petites mains dans les siennes.

— Allons-y Cap.

Iron Man est déjà à la porte, lui tournant le dos. Quand il sort et se retourne il voit la petite silhouette à moitié dévorée par la pénombre de la chapelle, mais il réussit à distinguer le visage aux yeux clos et l’expression de paix.

Iron Man marche comme on fuit. Il a remis son heaume et s’apprête à s’envoler, à le laisser seul dans la rue avec une boîte de « tortas » dans les mains. Il l’attrape par le bras et le retient sur la terre ferme.

Le soupir est étrange, avec un goût métallique.

— Je te ramène, Cap ?

Il accepte et s’accroche au cou d’Iron Man. L’armure est chaude contre lui, comme si elle n’était qu’une extension du corps de Tony. Il réussit à retenir la boîte en carton sans l’écraser et ils décollent. Il a l’habitude maintenant et contemple les immeubles qui défilent et le ciel piqueté de nuages. Iron Man le dépose sur le balcon alors qu’il va sur la passerelle laisser ses robots retirer son armure. Il le retrouve dans le salon déjà derrière le bar et franchement Tony devrait arrêter l’alcool mais il ne lui dit rien, il sait que ce sera mal reçu et tant que ça ne pose pas de problème à l’équipe ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Que fait-il donc là alors ?

Il pose la boîte sur le bar. Tony relève les yeux et lui sourit. L’air ne sent pas l’alcool mais le chocolat et l’inventeur pose deux tasses fumantes sur le comptoir. Steve enlève sa capuche et prend place sur un des tabourets.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Tony ouvre la boîte en carton.

— Des biscuits. Les sœurs en vendent pour alimenter les caisses de la paroisse. Il y en avait toujours à la maison, au milieu des pâtisseries françaises pour les invités.

Tony ouvre un sachet et mord dans le gâteau. Steve l’imite. La texture est étrange, presque de la poudre, et le goût est fort, de l’anis, des épices qu’il n’arrive pas à identifier.

— Exactement comme à l’époque.

Il y a un sourire presque moqueur sur ses lèvres et en même temps ses yeux sont pleins d’émotions. Il est face au vrai Tony.

— Qui est sor Guadalupe ?

Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, juste de la curiosité, mais il saute sur l’occasion avant de mordre à nouveau dans le gâteau.

— Ma mère vivait dans un couvent au Nicaragua.

Il manque de s’étouffer.

— Oh mon Dieu, Howard a enlevé une nonne ?

Tony éclate de rire.

— Mon père ? Il aurait fallu qu’il ait du temps, du courage et un sens de l’aventure pour ça. Non. Je n’imagine même pas quel genre d’homme pourrait faire ça mais sûrement pas mon père.

Il repense à Howard, souriant, courageux, faisant voler son petit coucou au-dessus des lignes ennemis avant de proposer d’aller prendre une fondue, un homme qui n’aurait pas hésité un instant avant de monter un plan échevelé pour aller enlever une jolie cornette, le tout en plaisantant, entraînant ses amis dans sa folie.

— Non, ce fut un mariage arrangé. Mon grand-père avait des mines au Guatemala qui contenaient de l’adamantium et des traces de vibranuim, mon oncle, son seul héritier venait de mourir et il ne lui restait qu’une fille au couvent. Mon père a eu les mines, mon grand-père a eu l’argent, le nom et la place dans la société américaine, ma mère… ma mère m’a eu.

Le sourire est tellement faux qu’il baisse les yeux sur son chocolat. Quand il goûte le breuvage il est fort et épicé et épais.

— Sor Guadalupe était du même couvent, elle est venue vivre à New-York. Ma mère allait la voir une fois par semaine au moins. La gourmandise est un péché mais elle me donnait toujours des morceaux de fruits confits.

Quand il relève les yeux Tony est à nouveau sincère.

— Elle me manquera.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, comment répondre à cette tristesse, alors il se contente de poser la main sur la sienne et d’ignorer le regard de prime abord paniqué vite caché par un autre sourire faux, un autre heaume.

— Allez je vais descendre au labo, j’ai du boulot et je dois bosser sur des nouvelles flèches pour Clint.

Il retire sa main de la sienne et s’en va avec sa tasse. Il s’arrête juste devant l’ascenseur et se retourne.

— Au fait, jolie moustache, Cap.

Les portes se referment sur son rire alors que Steve lèche ses lèvres pour enlever les dernières traces de chocolat.


End file.
